mindofezrafandomcom-20200215-history
A strange morning
A strange morning is the seventh chapter of Season Two. Read It didn't take long for the group to realise that Ezra had been kidnapped. The next morning as they gathered for one of their usual meetings, mrs. Tanen looked much more grim than she usually did. This was the first thing Dane noticed as he stepped into the room. It was clear that there had been some sort of trouble yet again. At the thought of that he sighed and sat next to Muhammad. “Late, are we?” mrs Tanen asked, with an annoyed look on her face. “Make sure it doesn't happen again! Time is of the essence, especially now!” “Sorry!” Dane said, trying to make the saddest face he could possibly manage. But it didn't seem to melt mrs. Tanen's heart because moments later she continued with the same annoyed tone. “As I was saying,” she said, “Ezra has been kidnapped.” “Kidnapped?” Dane asked, almost jumping out of his chair. As he had entered the room, he hadn't noticed that Ezra wasn't there, which might have had something to do with the rough night he had behind him. “Yes, Dane, he has!” mrs. Tanen responded. “We have been watching Adrien and his accomplaces for more than a year. That is why we have a lot of information on them. We have one agent working amongst them and we just found out that Ezra has been taken out of the country, to the city of Ulan Bator in Mongolia.” Ulan Bator? ''Dane thought to himself. ''What a funny name for a city! At the same time in Ulan Bator, Ezra was in a car with Adrien, Sebastien and a couple of other agents. He didn't know where they were taking him, and he was more than sure they weren't willing to share that information. What made him scared was the fact that he didn't know the location of the stone they were hoping to find. He hadn't had any dreams about the stones, and the fact that he wasn't able to help them find something they wanted was surely going to bring bad consequences for him. He looked out of the window. Ulan Bator, a city he had only heard of in his geography lessons, was a truly magnificent place! But being so far away from home and not having his passport, his phone or any weapons with him meant that this surely wasn't going to be a fun trip. He had nowhere to escape, and no way to get out of this country. And even if he managed to flee, he would surely be caught. And that frightened him even more. When they had been riding for a half an hour, the car stopped in front of a large mansion. Ezra was once again dragged out of the car by Sebastien, a man he had quickly come to hate. Not only was he a very good shooter but also had very strong arms, and being dragged by such a strong man surely wasn't a painless experience. But the strangest thing about him was the fact that his face was emotionless most of the time: it was as if he wasn't really human, but a robot whose life's ambition was to follow Adrien's rules. Adrien entered the mansion and the other agents followed him in. Ezra and Sebastien were the last ones to get out of the car. As he was being taken to the building, his arm in the grasp of his strong enemy, something strange happened before they could go in. Within moments, Ezra was freed from the grasp of his enemy. A gun battle occurred soon after that, as some agents had come out of the mansion to see what was taking Sebastien and Ezra so long. Ezra was very confused, not knowing whether the ones attacking his enemies were people that could be trusted. As the fight started, he was pulled into a car by a man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. “I'm agent Taylor.” the man said before Ezra could speak. “And I have a call for you.” He handed him a silver mobile phone. Before he put it next to his right ear, Ezra saw that the caller was mrs. Tanen. “Hello Marge,” he said, looking much happier than he had before. “Ezra, are you alright?” mrs. Tanen asked. “I'm fine.” he responded. “Your agents got here before they could do anything to me.” “You will be flown back to America as soon as possible.” she continued. “Now give the phone back to agent Taylor, I have something important to discuss with him. See you soon!” “Bye!” Ezra said and did as mrs. Tanen had asked. As the agent was talking to mrs. Tanen, Ezra looked outside. Many of Adrien's agents had been wounded, several of them lying on the steps of mansion in a pool of blood. It was a bit of shame really that this beautiful building was now covered with so much blood. The agents fighting for agent Taylor were skilled shooters and managed to kill most of their opponents, except Sebastien who managed to run into the mansion. In a few moments the agents still living got into the car. As it was driving off from the mansion, Ezra noticed Adrien running out of the mansion, his face filled with rage. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, “Ezra White you will pay for this!!” In a matter of moments, Sebastien carrying a big rifle and Adrien got into another car and started to follow them. “Drive faster, agent Campbell!” agent Taylor said. “They are following us! And it looks like they've got a big gun.” As he had said those words, a bullet hit the window next to Ezra, only inches away from his face. He looked behind him and noticed that Sebastien was half way out of the window and shooting at their car. “Let's change seats.” agent Taylor said. “We must get you to America alive.” A few moments after they had done that, agent Taylor was hit by the bullet. Ezra screamed. The bullet that hit him was very close to his heart, and as he didn't move any more it was clear that he was now dead. Characters *Ezra White *Dane Young *Adrien Walden *Sebastien Loker *Margaret Tanen *Muhammad Praveen *Agent Taylor (First appearance),(Dies) *Agent Campbell Category:Season Two Category:By Gerda